The invention relates to the field of motor vehicles, and more particularly to that of devices for accommodating a spare wheel below a motor vehicle.
A spare wheel of a vehicle is generally retained below the floor of the vehicle by means of a support, which itself is suspended below the body or chassis of the vehicle. A support of this type can be actuated such as to release the spare wheel when the latter must be used. Supports of this type are described for example in FR 2 922 669 and FR 2 723 715.
Spare wheel supports which are arranged on the underface of motor vehicle bodies are subjected to difficult functioning conditions. The supports are subject for example to strong vibrations, impacts, projections, corrosive conditions, etc. Irrespective of the origin, including during the production or assembly, malfunctioning or breakage of a connection between a support of this type and the remainder of the vehicle constitutes a high risk. When incidents of this type occur below a vehicle which is travelling, the consequences for the safety of the passengers of the vehicle and other road users can be serious.